The First Time
by xosairbearxo
Summary: What you DIDN'T get to see during the episode, "The First Time". A Klaine pairing, and Rated M for Mature, due to explicit sexual content in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**:** This will only be a two-chapter story, if I get enough feedback that people even _want _a second chapter, haha. Rated M for a very detailed sex scene, coming in chapter 2 (if people want it). I just wanted to explore and tell the story that pretty much all Klaine fans didn't get to see – for obvious reasons – during the episode, "The First Time". This chapter remains canon in terms of dialogue; I am trying to keep the characters as true to how I think they'd think and react, based on everything I've seen over the last 5 seasons (but mainly just focusing on the first 3). I obviously do not own _Glee_ or _West Side Story_. I may end up writing the second chapter anyways, since that is the one I REALLY was looking forward to… what can I say? I'm a huge Klaine perv. :P**

The auditorium was empty now. Just an hour earlier, and the seats had been packed with friends and family to see the opening night performance of _West Side Story_. Everyone had loved it; the cast was met with a standing ovation, and they all knew in that moment that all of their hard work had paid off. They felt invincible.

Except Blaine Anderson.

After the "thank yous", the handshakes, the hugs, and the congratulatory words, one by one everyone eventually left – and Blaine came back.

He had a lot on his mind. He pondered these many things as he walked down the empty halls of McKinley, worried that he'd turn a corner and run into Kurt, and yet secretly hoping that he would. He thought of the night at Scandals, and the fight that it had inevitably led to. He harbored so much guilt for that night, for his actions… and yet, he didn't know how to mend the bridge between him and Kurt, and apologize. He wanted to so badly; he hated knowing Kurt was upset, and worse, that he had been the cause of it.

He thought about what Rachel had said to him before they took the stage, hand in hand – about how they could relate to their song, and their performance, because both of them had found their soulmates, even against the odds. That was so true. As he had sung his lines of "One Hand, One Heart", he couldn't help but look at Rachel sitting there and see Kurt in her place. He pictured the moment they met on the stairwell at Dalton, the first time Kurt sang "Blackbird", the first time they had kissed… Moments that, especially now, he wished he could revisit over and over again.

Without realizing it, he had somehow walked to the theater. He turned on the lights and took a seat on the stage. Again, the details of the other night ran through his mind; it stopped on the moment when Kurt's eyes filled with tears, as he revealed his anguish at having his boyfriend try and have sex with him – for the first time, on top of that – when he was drunk and had spent the entire night dancing with Sebastian. He replayed this moment over and over, each time his heart sinking deeper.

This was why it was impossible for him to feel invincible when the roar of applause filled the hall at the end of the show. How could he be invincible when he felt so broken? All he could think about all night was Kurt. All he ever _could _think about was Kurt. And no doubt, it had hurt his performance as Tony, too; he scowled. He could think of one dance move in particular he had messed up that night; right beforehand, he had made the mistake of sneaking a glance at Kurt from behind the curtain. He knew Kurt hadn't seen it, but seeing Kurt standing there was enough to unnerve him. And that was that. He simply forgot the next step in the dance, and he screwed it up.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he became with himself. He had unintentionally taken that role _away _from Kurt in the first place, when Kurt was the one who had needed it most, and then he goes and fucks it up? Kurt didn't deserve that from his partner.

Blaine didn't deserve Tony. He didn't deserve Kurt.

Kurt had left, but then he came back. When he realized that Blaine wasn't there with everyone else, he knew he had to find him and make things right. When he cracked open the backstage door to the theater and saw the lights on, he gently entered and tiptoed onto the stage. Peeking out from behind the curtain, he saw Blaine. He was dancing; or more so, he kept on repeating one particular move. Kurt didn't understand why he was doing this – Blaine had done it exactly the same way during the show, and it looked just as flawless then as it did now.

Kurt had been mad for the first few days after the night at Scandals. At first, when he saw Blaine in the halls, in the choir room… he just wanted to yell at him and cry. He always felt like that would make him feel better. But when, from backstage, Kurt watched Blaine enter the stage as Tony, all he could do was smile. Maybe he had overreacted a bit; after all, it wasn't Blaine's fault that Sebastian was a total slime. That was one thing Kurt both loved and hated about his boyfriend: he had a heart of gold, and had great difficulty seeing anything other than the good in a person, unless they gave him reason not to. Kurt had seen Blaine's dancing with Sebastian all night as a sign of betrayal, but then he also remembered how many times Blaine was staring at him from the dance floor, constantly beckoning for Kurt to come join him. He knew in his heart that Sebastian meant nothing to Blaine; _he _was the one Blaine would forever want to dance with. It was just hard not to still feel a little jealous…

Emerging from hiding, Kurt walked into the light and asked, "Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

Blaine turned in surprise, and his heart fluttered. Kurt always looked spectacular. Quietly, Blaine replied, "I'm going over this move…I messed it up tonight. I know I can do it better."

He turned his back to Kurt, ashamed for him to see his face.

"The beauty of the stage: you get to do it all over again tomorrow night," Kurt said with a small smile, taking a few steps towards Blaine and slowly bridging the space between them. Blaine finally turned and looked up at him; Kurt hated to see him being so hard on himself. "Personally, I thought both of you guys were perfect," he said truthfully.

And he was right. It was no secret that Kurt had never been right for the role of Tony, and although he had been spiteful at first, it hadn't been long before he realized that denying Blaine the part when it was clearly so perfect for him would've been selfish. Blaine didn't deserve that from his partner.

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Thank you," he murmured. "Your Officer Krupke killed…brought the house down."

"Well, I can't help but pull focus, sorry," Kurt replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't apologize, it was great."

"All your friends were here tonight," Kurt said. "The Warblers…"

"Yeah," Blaine whispered, finally feeling comfortable enough to smile.

"Sebastian…They were all loving it," Kurt continued, and with that, Blaine's smile vanished again. Kurt instantly regretted saying anything, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted reassurance so badly.

Kurt's words were like a knife in Blaine's heart. How, after all this time, could Kurt believe that he cared about _anyone _else the way he did for him? Didn't he understand just how much Blaine loved him? What if he didn't? His heart sank… if Kurt _did _feel that way, then it was his fault for not reassuring him otherwise.

"Come here," Blaine said. When Kurt was standing in front of him, he continued, "Give me your hand. Now hold it to your heart."

"Just like the song?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Like the song," Blaine smiled weakly. He took a deep breath. "Kurt…Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me. And you were right; our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk, and – I'm sorry."

There was a pause. Blaine's heart was slamming so hard against his chest, he worried he might pass out. _Please Kurt_, he thought, _please see how sorry I am_.

Then Kurt's lips turned up into a smile. "Well it sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel," he joked. Relieved and embarrassed, Blaine chuckled.

Kurt neared him slightly. "But I'm sorry, too," he said. "I wanted to be your gay-bar superstar, but try as I might, I'm still just a silly romantic."

Blaine looked into his eyes and felt his skin warm. How could this boy always say the things that made Blaine fall more madly in love with him? Just a silly romantic? How could he not see how unbelievably perfect he was, from his eccentric wardrobe choices, to the sparkle in his eyes? How could he not understand that he was the single most gentle and kind person he knew, and that every day, Blaine wanted nothing more than to hold him close and never let him go?

Blaine wanted to tell him all of this and more, but instead could only think to say, "It's not silly," before stepping forward and finding Kurt's lips with his. They were soft and warm, like they always were; he could hear the sharp intake of air from Kurt, and felt his lover's arms wrap around his neck. He tangled his own arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer; he smelled of cologne and shampoo and something undeniably _Kurt_. He wanted more, so much more.

Kurt felt lightheaded, but he liked it. Blaine had kissed him many times before, but this particular time held so much conviction that he felt as though he would lift off of the ground and float away. He didn't want to end it, but within seconds, he felt feverish and needed air. Breaking the kiss, Kurt smiled; eyes closed, and whispered, "You take my breath away." Placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders, he stared deep into his boyfriend's golden eyes and beamed. "And not just now; tonight, on that stage, I was so proud to be with you."

Blaine's eyes shone with tears, and he smiled. "I hope so… I want you to be," he replied, his voice wavering. Then, laughing slightly and trying to regain his composure, he changed the topic. "Umm, Artie's having an after party at Breadsticks. Would you accompany me?"

To his surprise, Kurt swiftly replied, "No." But before he could say anything, Kurt added, "I want to go to your house."

Blaine's smile faded as his eyes searched Kurt's for any signs of uncertainty. He knew what this meant. Immediately, his skin began to dampen with sweat, and he felt an extraordinary heat in his groin, but he tried to fight it off, lest Kurt decide at the last minute that he wasn't ready. Taking a step forward and touching Kurt's cheek with his hand, he asked, slowly, "Are… are you sure?"

Kurt knew he was. Right now, more than anything, all he wanted was Blaine; to feel him, taste him, be overcome by him… there was this insatiable desire to be close to him – one of those feelings where, no matter how close you are, you know you'll never be close enough. But god, he wanted to try.

He answered the question by crushing his lips to Blaine's, roughly and with enough aggression as to throw Blaine off guard. Blaine didn't even try to fight it, though. His hands were in Kurt's hair, gripping tightly and pulling Kurt's face all the more closer to his. A soft moan escaped Blaine's lips, and Kurt's head spun. There was something about the way Blaine tasted when they kissed that always drove him crazy; it was like… a minty freshness, and… a hint of peanut butter… How many people knew that Blaine always ate a peanut butter sandwich every day? Kurt didn't overly like peanut butter, and yet it was always the most delicious thing when there was a hint of it in Blaine. And beyond that… there was just something unmistakably _Blaine _about the way he tasted. He wondered if the fact that he couldn't pinpoint it – and yet pinpoint it at the same time – was strange. Kurt didn't know, but it probably meant that he was head over heels for him.

Finally, Blaine, breathless, broke away. But he remained inches from Kurt's face. His eyes were heavy lidded and there was a mixture of surprise, awe, fear, and exhilaration in his gaze. It both frightened and excited Kurt; he felt the same way.

"My house," Blaine exhaled, and then took Kurt's hand, and the two ran, as they always had, together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First of all, I'm glad I finished this chapter before the tribute to Cory Monteith/Finn Hudson aired tonight, because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see passed my swollen eyes to finish this damn thing, lol. That was the most beautiful episode in the world – thank you to the cast and crew for doing that; we can all only imagine how difficult that was.**

**Anyways, as previously stated, I don't own Glee or anything recognizable. I was going to wait until I'd gotten more feedback on the first chapter, but alas, I've had a lot of inspiration for the second chapter and I didn't want to forget about it by waiting too long. I thought it was really important to take this whole thing slow between Kurt and Blaine, otherwise it wouldn't feel realistic – so forgive the length.**

**If you like what you read, or even if you don't, please don't hesitate to leave a review. **** To be honest, I used to write stories on this site (under a different pen name) from 2002-2004, and all but one of the stories got lost over time or deleted, so this is the first time in about 8 years that I've written a fanfic that's actually made it to this site, and although it's admittedly a bit rusty for my liking, I'm still excited to be back on here. It's just a bit nerve-wracking and surprisingly makes me feel a bit vulnerable, lol. **

**P.S. If anyone is interested in my only other existing story on this website, it's called "No Limits" and is under the pen-name Chibi Yaoi Saiyan. (I also went under a fake persona at the time, which states that I have a different name and was 17, because I was only 13 when I wrote it and didn't want my parents to stumble across it, since they had previously and that was the reason I lost so many of my old stories, haha.) It's a Dragonball Z yaoi.**

**...**

Kurt might have held his breath the entire drive. He wasn't sure; he certainly couldn't recall actually breathing. Neither boy said a single word and Kurt wondered if it was supposed to feel awkward, and if that was a bad thing. There had been such a build up to them fleeing from the theater, hand in hand, but then there they were, en route to Blaine's house, and there was only silence.

He could feel his heart pounding, hard and fast and unstoppable. He wondered if Blaine could hear it. Every other moment, he would glance out of the corner of his eye and see what the black-haired boy was doing. Fidgeting. He was constantly fidgeting and wouldn't cut it out. _Stop that, _Kurt thought. _You're making me nervous_. Was Blaine suddenly regretting their decision? What if he saw Kurt naked and was grossed out and stuff? He didn't think he could handle that.

**...**

Blaine found it extremely difficult to make any kind of conversation – what are you even supposed to say in that kind of situation? "Hey, so, we're gonna have sex for the first time in, like, twenty minutes; you wouldn't happen to have any condoms, would you? Because I've never even bought any, let alone know how to put one on. Oh, and I'm sorry about my body – I would've tried to do some sit ups or something, had I known we were going to do this tonight."

Yeah. Not going to happen.

He could feel his heart pounding, hard and fast and unstoppable. He wondered if Kurt could hear it. Every other moment, he could feel Kurt glance out of the corner of his eye and look at him. Every time he did this, all Blaine could think to do was fidget with the sleeve of his shirt, or shift around in his seat. _Stop that_, Blaine thought each time Kurt's eyes darted his way. _You're making me nervous_. Was Kurt suddenly regretting their decision? What if he saw Blaine naked and was grossed out and stuff? He didn't think he could handle that.

**...**

No one was home at the Anderson house; Kurt realized this immediately. Blaine flicked on the front hallway lights and awkwardly broke the silence by offering to take Kurt's jacket. No one was home. This made Kurt panic. No wait, it made him relieved. _Ugh. _This was all so confusing.

"Umm…" Blaine mumbled and laughed, shaking his head. Then he began to ascend the staircase. "Want to come upstairs?"

"Uhh…sure," Kurt replied, forcing a smile.

They slowly entered Blaine's room, and Blaine quietly shut the door behind him. The strange thing was, Kurt had been in this room a million times, and yet it felt entirely new to him now. "Do you mind if I change?" Blaine asked, his back to Kurt. "I've been in these clothes all day…"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure," Kurt mumbled, and sat on the edge of Blaine's bed. He tried desperately to avoid eye contact with Blaine, even though he could see his frame in his peripherals, shedding his layers one by one. Fighting the urge to drink that sight in, he took in everything around the room instead. He was always surprised by the difference between Blaine's room and his own; his was so… feminine. Blaine's was so _scholarly_. His bookshelves were filled with actual _books_, whereas the shelves would've been stacked with copious amounts of moisturizing products if in Kurt's possession.

_Preppy_. That was the right word for it. After all, this _was _the guy who had attended an all boys' academy before transferring to McKinley. The state of his room reflected to schoolboy still within him.

Kurt suddenly got chills. _Ohhhh man_, he thought. Must've been all that thinking about Blaine being a… schoolboy. _Focus, Kurt_.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt at the edge of his bed, dawning some comfortable grey pants and wifebeater, and watched him. Now Kurt was the one avoiding eye contact. A small smile graced the corner of Blaine's mouth and he gently reached out and took one of his hands. "Kurt?" he asked quietly. Kurt looked at him quickly, his eyes wide and surprisingly moist. The sight of this made Blaine's smile vanish and his heart ache. "You know… we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Blaine assured him. "I mean, if you've changed your mind."

"I love you," Kurt whispered, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I love you too," Blaine replied with a hint of concern in his voice. "Do you not want to do this anymore? It's okay if you don't."

Kurt's face twisted up and became wrought with emotion. Now he just felt stupid. He was the one who had suggested they come here, and now he was the one chickening out. _Was _he chickening out? He didn't know if he necessarily wanted to; he wanted this, he knew that, but he was afraid. He didn't know _what _he wanted.

"I don't know," he said, his eyes pleading with Blaine to understand, to not take it personally. "I mean, I – I want to. But now that I'm here, I just… could we maybe just lie down together for a bit?"

Blaine took Kurt's cheeks with both of his hands and kissed him softly. Not a big, long kiss – just small enough that his lips grazed Kurt's. He smiled warmly. "Of course," he said, and gently gave Kurt an Eskimo kiss, before leading him further onto the bed and lying down with him. Looking into his eyes, Kurt felt the warmth of appreciation; he was so lucky to have someone like Blaine, who understood his comfort zones and didn't push him in moments like this. He appreciated that Blaine had most likely gotten so worked up for this moment, only to have it merely dangled in front of him; no doubt Blaine was now unsure of whether or not to reach out and take it. And yet he handled it so chivalrously. Kurt knew he _wouldn't _take it – not until he was sure that that's what Kurt wanted.

Blaine snuggled up closer, so that their noses were touching, their lips inches apart, and their eyes locked. Tentatively, testing the waters to see what Kurt was comfortable with, he touched Kurt's left hand with his right and held his fingers open. To his relief, Kurt reciprocated the action and laced their fingers together. Then Kurt smiled, and it was such a look of adoration that Blaine fell even deeper in love. Sometimes he couldn't believe that that was even possible, and then he'd be proven wrong when it would happen all over again. _Can I just be with you forever?_ He wanted to ask. _Even if it's just doing this_…

Kurt stared back, and then the strangest thing happened: he saw Blaine, and recalled every moment he had ever _had _with Blaine. His smile faded, and he was lost in his eyes – seeing them, but also seeing _into _them He saw the many faces of this boy who had grabbed his hand and whisked him away at Dalton, also taking with him his heart. He saw the smiles, the frowns, the laughter, and the anger. He saw the strong, confident man who he looked up to as a mentor, and yet had only become that way from years of torment and pain.

"_I'm Blaine…_"

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, noticing that Kurt seemed to be lost in thought. But Kurt remained silent. Kurt felt like he was riding on a rollercoaster of confliction emotions. He wanted to pull him close and ask Blaine to put his hands on him, but he feared rejection or the possibility that Blaine would be disappointed with what he saw. Blaine's left hand lay so close to the waistline of Kurt's pants, and Kurt wanted to feel his fingers on his skin; he wanted to run his own hands all over Blaine's body and know that he felt good and it was because of _him_. But he also had no idea what he was doing - he worried he wouldn't be good at it, and that it would hurt.

"_Kurt, there is a moment… when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are!"_

"Kurt?" Blaine repeated, his brow furrowing, his eyes question marks. Kurt saw him - but for the first time, _really _saw him; not just as the Warbler he had pined after, or the boyfriend that he loved, but he really and truly saw Blaine for everything that he was. For everything he was to _him_. Everything he could be – that _they _could be. And he was the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever seen.

"I've been looking for you forever," Kurt echoed in a breathless whisper.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears and his breath hitched in his chest. There was a short beat, their eyes fixed in a trance. "Kurt," Blaine breathed, and then he crushed their lips together. Although expecting this, Kurt was still thrown off guard, and let out the smallest of whimpers. He momentarily considered backing away again, but the urge to continue was stronger. Their hands were everywhere; Kurt's flying from Blaine's chest to grabbing at his back, to gripping the back of his neck. He felt his arms, his shoulders, his waist, his cheeks, and wondered how he ever managed to have anything so perfect in his life.

Blaine's mind was a total blank. He had too many thoughts, swirling and colliding into one another, to be able to focus on just one. All he knew was he wanted Kurt. He _needed _him. This instinct alone drove him. He'd never felt anything like this before; he was delirious with desire. He rolled on top of Kurt, pinning him beneath his weight, and kissed him furiously. Without thinking, he nipped gently at Kurt's bottom lip, and Kurt moaned. The sound surprised both of them. It was the most exquisite noise Blaine had ever heard, and it sent him into a tailspin. He grabbed Kurt's face, he dug his fingers into his hair, and he slipped his tongue hungrily into his lover's mouth. Kurt didn't have much experience with this, and he knew Blaine didn't either, and so he was amazed at how natural it seemed to come to Blaine. _And _to him. There was nothing awkward about it; their movements mirrored each other perfectly, almost like a dance. Their tongues beat against each other; Kurt's head spun. He felt dizzy again. But he loved it – oh, how he loved it.

Kurt suddenly gasped at a foreign sensation - Blaine had ever so gently rocked his hips against his own. The feeling was so good, maddening even. At the sound of his gasp, Blaine had stopped kissing him, and stared down at him in fascination. He wanted to hear that sound again. Kurt stared back up at him, eyes wide and breathing heavily. Never breaking eye contact, Blaine rocked his hips between Kurt's open legs again, and Kurt let out another choked gasp, eyes squeezing shut. A slow groan rumbled in Blaine's throat, and he dropped back down, his lips having spent too long a time away from his lover's. He began to grind his hips against Kurt's, starting out slow and gentle but gradually becoming faster… rougher… and Kurt felt the most amazing thing… Blaine, erect from beneath the material of his pants, rubbing forcefully along the rock-hard length he had concealed in his own jeans.

Blaine nudged Kurt's head back and began to kiss along his jaw line… down his throat… Kurt licked his lips; they were dry from breathing so roughly. "Oh god…" he panted. Right now, he was literally a slave to Blaine's whims. He loved it so much. "Blaine…"

Blaine groaned, trailing his tongue and biting softly at the thin flesh of Kurt's neck. He had never heard his name sound so beautiful before; he would give his left arm to hear it said like that again. Taking matters into his own hands, he trailed kisses along Kurt's collar bones, pulling the collar of his white t-shirt down to cover whatever skin he could touch with his lips… and then he crawled down his body, making his way to the waistline of Kurt's pants.

This sent an electrifying jolt of fear up Kurt's spine, jarring his senses and bringing him back to life. "Blaine!" he cried warningly, a little too forcefully, and propped himself up on his elbows. The sudden change of tone caught Blaine by surprise, and he shot up so he was sitting on his knees. Catching his breath and coming down from his high, Blaine suddenly felt shame. He had rushed things.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "Shit, I'm so sorry."

Kurt stared down at him, blue eyes wide and lips pressed into a firm line. Then he relaxed a bit, forcing his muscles to loosen up. "It's okay," he replied, and then added with a weak smile, "it's just a bit faster than I was expecting."

Blaine laughed and dropped his head into his hands. "Me too… I guess I got carried away." Clearing his throat, he looked up at Kurt. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt knew what _it _was. This was the part of the whole thing that he was dreading. He could feel his cheeks flush a crimson red. He bit his lip and averted his eyes downward. Blaine waited patiently, knowing his boyfriend well enough to know that if he kept his distance, no matter how small, Kurt would always open up eventually. Finally, he spoke: "I have no idea what I'm doing, Blaine. None. I'm absolutely terrified. And what happens if you're put off by…" he waved his hands in awkward circular motions around his body. "…This?"

Blaine let out a genuine laugh of surprise – he couldn't help it. The idea of Kurt worrying that he would find him anything other than mind-numbingly attractive was baffling. With a beaming grin of pearly whites, Blaine giggled, "Kurt…no. Just, no. Come here." Taking Kurt's hands, he lifted him into a half-seated position, so both boys were face to face and – as they were meant to be – equals. He cupped Kurt's face in his hands, both lovingly and playfully, and kissed him on the nose to make Kurt feel better. The older boy just smiled sadly. "Kurt, you know I've never done this either," Blaine said. "But that's okay, because that just means that we get to experience it for the first time together – that's all that matters to me. And I know it's going to be amazing, no matter what; do you know why?"

"Why?"

Blaine rested his forehead against his. "Because we love each other, that's why. You're the only person I'd ever want to do this with." Then he laughed again. "I can't believe you think I could ever be turned off by you!"

Kurt feigned offense to this. "Hey now! It's a genuine concern; don't laugh at me!"

Kurt's look of outrage only made Blaine burst into harder fits of laughter. "Okay, well _first _of all, I was the one who thought _you_ might not like what _you_ saw!"

Kurt's jaw dropped. Was he _insane_?! "Are you kidding me?" he practically shouted. "I could never feel that way about you!" Blaine gave him a "See?" kind of look, and then Kurt shook his head and chuckled softly. They were both worrying for nothing; they were being so silly. "I guess I have a tendency to over think things," Kurt admitted, sighing. When Blaine's laughter died down, Kurt asked, "And second of all…?"

Blaine looked down, and then up at him through his long, dark lashes. Kurt felt a swoon coming on. "Second of all," Blaine said lowly, and then held the side of Kurt's face in his hand. "You drive me crazy. Everything about you – everything… and you're beautiful. You may not see it – or maybe you do, but you think others can't. But I do. I _always_ do, Kurt."

Blaine's words ignited something within him. This time, it was Kurt who initiated action. In one swift motion, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him with a confidence he never knew he had. Blaine, bereft of breath, inhaled deeply, and wrapped his free arm around Kurt's slender waist. Kurt kissed him with such force that Blaine teetered backwards slightly and feared they'd fall off the bed. This time, it was he who had to slow them down. He wanted to do this right.

"Whoah, Kurt, Kurt…" Blaine breathed, gently pushing Kurt back. He inhaled deeply and slowly took Kurt's hands and brought them to the bottom of his shirt. They stared into each other's eyes, and Blaine began guiding Kurt's hands - shirt gripped in his fingers - up Blaine's stomach, up his chest, and over his head. Kurt sat back for a moment to let this sight sink in. There were no words; Blaine was built, just enough that the contours of his muscles shaded his skin in all the right places, but not enough that they were the first thing you noticed about his bare upper body. There was still something so boyish about him, and to Kurt, it was adorable. Perfect. He was absolutely perfect.

"Now…you," Blaine suggested lowly, and gently began dragging Kurt's shirt up his stomach. Kurt fought the urge to seize up with embarrassment, and instead forced himself to maintain eye contact. He raised his arms above his head and let Blaine slide the shirt off his skin. Blaine tossed it to the floor and turned back to Kurt. _There_, Kurt thought. He was stripped of one barrier; it was a start.

Blaine gulped as his eyes ran along all the lines of Kurt's upper body; the prominence of his collar bones… the gentle curve of his – surprisingly broad – shoulders… his pecks were more defined than he had expected… he felt his mouth begin to go dry as his skin flushed and prickled at the sight. "Beautiful," he said in awe. Kurt blushed furiously, feeling so exposed but also loving the attention.

Blaine leaned forward, and Kurt braced himself for the wonderful feeling of Blaine's lips on his. But at the last minute, he tilted Kurt's head upward and with a calm, stifled hunger, began to kiss and suck his way down the young boy's neck, to his chest. He traced his index fingers along his flesh - everywhere, all over - his lips caressing shortly behind. Kurt couldn't open his eyes, he felt so feverish. All he could do was breathe, and feel, and shiver.

Until he couldn't take it anymore.

He flipped the roles; reversed them. And then he flipped_ Blaine_, he landing on his back and Kurt landing on top of him. Boldly, Kurt mimicked the sequence of actions Blaine had just performed on him, and Blaine gripped Kurt's hair tightly in his hands. As Kurt made his way up and down his body, coating it with his kisses, he heard a hiss escape Blaine's mouth when Kurt's teeth had grazed his left earlobe.

_Oh good god, I found a sweet spot,_ Kurt thought, his heart speeding in his chest, and he cast Blaine a wicked grin. Newly empowered and feeling sexier than ever before, Kurt nipped Blaine's earlobe and then softly flicked it with his tongue. Blaine used this opportunity to grab Kurt's face and devour his mouth with his own.

"Ah… Jesus… Kurt, I want you so bad," Blaine gasped between kisses. Kurt knew his pain; he felt delirious and crazed by this most carnal appetite.

"I can't wait anymore," Kurt said suddenly, and to Blaine's surprise, slid down his body quickly and pulled down his pants. He tentatively reached into Blaine's boxers and found his stiff cock with his hand. At the touch of his fingers, he felt it jump beneath his touch. He wrapped his fingers around it, and his eyes grew wide.

_Whoah… Blaine Warbler_… he thought, impressed. He was surprisingly thick for his height. He looked up to Blaine for permission, and with wide eyes, Blaine nodded. So Kurt pulled his boxers down with the other hand, and Blaine kicked them off. Kurt stared down at Blaine's member with both fascination and fright. This was, after all, the first real penis he'd seen other than his own. He was thrilled by how much the sight of it aroused him; he could feel his own cock pushing uncomfortably against the material of his pants. Nervously, he muttered, "I'm not sure how to…"

"It's okay," Blaine whispered. "It's okay…"

Slow and unsure, Kurt leaned down and wrapped his lips around the tip. Immediately, he felt Blaine's whole body stiffen beneath him, and his breath catching in his chest. Taking that as a sign that, so far, he had made the right move, he continued to take Blaine into his mouth, using his tongue to slide against the length of it as he moved downward. Blaine was not small, but Kurt was able to go right to the base with ease. Blaine buckled and tossed his head back into the pillow. What emerged from his throat was a mixture of a moan and a gasp of pleasure. Kurt had never felt so powerful.

"Oh my god," Blaine groaned, his eyes fluttering back into his head. "Holy fuck, Kurt…"

Trying not to over think things and just letting his instincts guide him, Kurt slowly began to move up and down the length of Blaine's cock, massaging it with his tongue and sucking gently. _That's what you're supposed to do, right?_ He assumed as much. Blaine seemed to be liking it, which was all that mattered.

This, of course, was an understatement. Blaine had never before felt such delicious, torturous sensations. He felt embarrassed at the idea of being vocal or making sounds, so he had to cover his face with his bed sheets and tear his teeth into them to keep quiet. But every so often, a moan or a groan would escape his lips; he couldn't help it. He was completely at Kurt's mercy, and holy fuck, this felt so good. However, it didn't take long before he felt the familiar sensation beginning to build up in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, it began to stretch along his limbs... a combination of heat and energy. He knew well enough what this was, and as much as he wanted to prolong things, this _was _his first time receiving a blowjob...

"Kurt, I…ahh…you might want to stop," Blaine warned, laughing breathlessly.

Kurt looked up at him. "Why, am I doing it wrong?" he asked cluelessly.

Blaine widened his eyes and shook his head. "Umm…" he laughed a little. "No… actually, you're doing it exactly right, I just… I don't know if you want to…"

Kurt looked down at Blaine's twitching, firm cock and back up at Blaine, coming to an understanding. Slowly, he lowered his face back down and slid Blaine back into his mouth, straight to the bottom. Blaine's mouth dropped and his brow furrowed. Robbed of words, Blaine began to squirm as Kurt picked up his speed, effortlessly and smoothly sliding his lips and tongue up and down his shaft. When he curiously tried adding a hand to the mix, gently pumping up and down, mirroring his mouth and circling his tongue around the tip, Blaine lost all control.

"Oh fuck, Kurt…" he managed to say in a strangled cry. There was no use trying to stay quiet now – he was a goner. Then he grabbed onto the back of Kurt's head and pulled and kneaded his hair, the only thing he had the power to do. "Oh fuck…. oh my g-god… oh… oh god, Kurt!" he cried out, his voice growing louder – and then his breath hitched, and he let out a stifled groan. Throwing his head back, he released his warm seed into Kurt's eager mouth, and oh my god, it had never felt so good. Masturbation had _nothing _on this.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and tried to gulp down Blaine's juices as quickly as possible, before he really had the chance to taste them. Maybe it tasted good, maybe it didn't; he didn't really want to know. It hadn't taken long for him to realize that he loved sucking dick – particularly, Blaine's dick – and he also learned that he loved swallowing _solely_ because it rendered Blaine completely helpless. And it was all because of him. Still, he was never a fan of the idea of swallowing for any other purpose.

When Blaine was finished, Kurt sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at Blaine, who lay there, sweat misting his upper lip and panting heavily. Kurt grinned. Blaine stared at him through heavy lids, and then breathlessly said, "Okay, your turn."

Kurt froze. _Huh?_ "Oh, you don't have to," he said quickly – much too quickly – as he felt himself blush horribly. But Blaine sat up, looking stonefaced and serious, and placed a finger on Kurt's lips to silence him. "Your turn," he repeated huskily, and it wasn't a suggestion.

It was a command.

Kurt's heart slammed against his chest. Was this _Dominating _Blaine? Did such a thing exist?

Blaine watched Kurt's pupils dilate at his words, and he could feel himself growing hard again already. He had never felt so audacious in his life, but he had just experienced the power that Kurt could have over him, and he could only imagine how gratifying it would feel to have the shoe on the other foot. Before Kurt could protest, Blaine curled his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. Kurt felt strangely horrified and yet thrilled as he sprang free, Blaine's eyes never leaving him. Blaine was the one to feel lightheaded this time; Kurt had a nice cock. _Holy fuck_.

Blaine would never admit it, even years later, but he was probably even _more _frightened than Kurt had been to give a blowjob for the first time. He had always been looked at by Kurt as the more confident, experienced gay, despite never having had a previous boyfriend either. The truth was he was just as much of a novice. However, right now, this sense of dominance and strength allowed him to mask that fear behind the persona. Kurt still upright near the edge of the bed, Blaine got off, made his way around the bed to where Kurt was, and got on his knees in front of him.

"Blaine," Kurt said nervously, trying to buy time; his skin was hot and red and his mind fuzzy and spinning. Had it ever _stopped _spinning? How had he not fallen over yet?

But Blaine just looked up at him, took Kurt's cock in his head and ran his tongue from the base up to the tip. Though he appeared confident, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. But when he felt Kurt flinch and whimper, he felt good enough to try fitting as much of Kurt's member into his mouth as he could. He attempted to mimic the movements he had seen when he used to watch porn. Kurt's legs trembled as he struggled to keep himself upright, so he leaned forward and held onto Blaine's shoulders for support. Without realizing it, he began to pull Blaine forward, and move him away, pull him forward, and move him away… assisting in the motions and unknowingly thrusting himself deeper and deeper into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt was definitely the louder of the two; he moaned, he whimpered, he cried out. He said Blaine's name over and over again, and every time he did, Blaine moaned against Kurt's cock. God, he loved hearing his name spill out of Kurt's lips like that. And as much as Blaine enjoyed feeling Kurt's mouth on him, he found that _giving _that same pleasure to Kurt was far more enjoyable. He liked the smoothness of Kurt's skin and the ease with which he was able to glide up and down the length. He liked the slight saltiness to his skin and the way it felt on his tongue. But most of all, he liked seeing Kurt in such a state of ecstasy.

Kurt was trying to cope with wave after wave of intense pleasure, flooding his mind and rendering him practically paralyzed. But he found that the desire to have Blaine close to him, pressed against him, in his arms and all his to touch, was creeping back in again. He knew that if Blaine continued as the pace he was going at, he would explode soon. But he wanted something more than that. He craved the intimacy more than he craved the release.

"Blaine… oh my god, Blaine, stop," he begged shakily, his voice shallow.

Blaine backed off, confused. Kurt took a moment to catch his breath and then looked down at his hands, ringing them shyly. "I, umm… I want to…" was all he could manage to say.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at him, trying to decipher Kurt's code. "Oh…" he said slowly, and then his eyes widened. "Oh!" he crawled back onto the bed and looked at Kurt. He was serious now. "And you're sure?" he whispered.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah… I mean, I'm scared, but…"

"Me too," Blaine replied quietly. Kurt was taken aback; but hearing that comforted him. They really _were _experiencing all of this together. He leaned forward and gave Blaine the smallest and sweetest of pecks. "But I want to," he said matter-of-factly. Blaine's eyes were still searching for reassurance, because he wanted this too. But he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. So Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and lay back on the bed, slowly pulling Blaine down on top of him. "I want to," he whispered again.

Blaine was a little unsure of what exactly he should do next, but he knew that he had a better understanding of how this was supposed to work than Kurt did. "I'll take this slow," he said. "Just stop me if you need me to stop or slow down, ok?"

"Okay," Kurt replied, his voice barely audible. His nerves had crept back in, and the anticipation was killing him.

Blaine sucked on his index and middle fingers and then brought them to the opening of Kurt's heat. Kurt began to shake as he braced himself; slowly, Blaine slid one finger inside of him. He was surprised how tight it felt around his digit – immediately he wondered how he was supposed to fit… anything _else _in there. Kurt's face twisted into discomfort at this alien, foreign feeling inside of him. Blaine watched him, never looking away for more than a few seconds at a time, always scanning for any signs that Kurt wanted him to stop.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head "no".

"Do you want me to speed up?"

Again, he shook his head "no". So Blaine obliged, and kept the pace slow and steady, and above all else, gentle. After a bit of time passed, Blaine asked again, "Do you want me to speed up?" And this time, Kurt nodded and let out a little, "Yeah." So Blaine, carefully, began thrusting a little faster, and then a little faster than that. And the more he thrust his finger, the deeper he went, and eventually he added a second finger… and Kurt let out a tiny groan, because this was a little more uncomfortable than before, but it also felt better, too. Behind the discomfort, a sense of pleasure developed, and once he was able to adjust to the feeling of Blaine's fingers moving in and out of him, he allowed himself to focus _just _on that sensation.

Blaine felt when the air around them changed. The tension held in Kurt's muscles changed from hesitancy and fear to acceptance and revelry. His brow was no longer knit in pain, but instead his eyes were closed and his mouth kept opening and closing, small moans and heavy breathing the only things escaping.

"You like that?" Blaine asked, curious to see how Kurt would respond to any kind of dirty talk.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, eyes still closed. Then he said something that shocked Blaine: "More."

With that single word - which meant both enjoyment and _permission_ - Blaine was rock hard again. So he obliged, and gave him more. As he continued to finger Kurt, he stroked himself. He was so excited, that the tip of his cock was soaking wet, and as he continued to run his hand up and down his length, he became sleek with his own juices. "Kurt," he breathed. Kurt's heavy lids lifted at the sound of his name, and the two boys made eye contact. Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand, firmly gripped around his hard member, and there suddenly became this overwhelming, insatiable desire to feel Blaine – _all _of Blaine – inside of him.

Kurt raised himself slightly and found Blaine's lips with his. Their tongues danced, and Kurt moaned into his mouth. When they broke apart, Kurt rasped, "I want you… I'm ready… Please…"

If Blaine was supposed to double-check first, as he had up until this point, he certainly had no thought for that now. "Do you have, umm…?"

Kurt looked up at him questioningly. Embarrassed, Blaine finished, "…Protection?"

Doe-eyed, Kurt surprisingly nodded and pointed to his jeans lying carelessly on the floor. Blaine looked back in him, confused. Kurt cleared his throat. "I…I knew I wanted to do this with you…tonight. So I went out and bought some…" Hearing those words warmed Blaine's heart. He leaned off the bed and dug into Kurt's pant pocket, fishing out one (of several) condoms stashed away inside. Tearing it open and pulling it out, Blaine was relieved to feel that it was lubricated. Nervously, he slid it on, trying to remember how he was supposed to do it. To both of their relief, it only took one try.

Positioning himself back between Kurt's legs, Blaine guided the tip of his cock to his opening. He looked down and then back into Kurt's eyes. "This is going to hurt," he whispered, and Kurt, exhilarated but albeit terrified, nodded in understanding.

"Please go slow," he requested, his voice shaking slightly.

"Of course."

Slowly – so very slowly – Blaine pushed his tip into Kurt's heat.

"Ah!" Kurt cried out, squeezing his eyes shut. Two thin tears clung to the corners of his lashes. This was definitely more than discomfort; it did indeed _hurt_. But he supposed he had expected as much. Blaine tried to remain neutral until he knew Kurt had become familiar and comfortable with the situation, but even still, he uttered a muffled moan. Then he caught his breath and shook his head.

Stopping from continuing any further, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Kurt bit his lip; eyes still squeezed shut, he nodded, despite the pain.

"I can stop if you want me to," Blaine continued.

He suddenly felt Kurt's hands gripping onto his biceps, hard. "Don't stop," Kurt whispered, his focus still elsewhere.

Afraid to hurt him, Blaine inched his way further inside of Kurt at an achingly slow pace. He was so unbelievably tight; with each passing second, Blaine wondered how he was able to fit, and was constantly amazed how much deeper Kurt could take him. Even the smallest movement caused Kurt's walls to contract around him, and his cock would spasm with pleasure. But he dug his teeth into his bottom lip and concentrated hard; right now, his priority was Kurt, and making sure he was comfortable.

There was stretching, and a very prominent burning. As Blaine continued to enter him, Kurt almost wanted to shout at him for being so big. _How much more of you is LEFT? _He thought in discomfort. Each inch felt like a meter; this felt like it was taking forever. And then Blaine began to withdraw, and the burning wasn't so bad. In fact, that felt rather interesting. He was so tense and his heart was beating so wildly that his skin was coated with a generous layer of sweat.

Blaine moved back into him cautiously. He would slide in, and then back out; painfully slow but pleasurably, all the same. Each time he filled Kurt completely, Kurt would whimper. And Blaine would toss his head back, jaw hanging low. Slowly, he could see Kurt's eyes rolling backwards from beneath his closed eyelids, and his whimpers became softer and more drawn out.

Then Kurt moaned. He realized that at some point, the pain had subsided and pleasure had taken its place. Blaine was so big, and he felt so full. _Blaine was inside of him_. Taking over him. The thought alone drove him insane. Blaine's eyes reopened when he heard Kurt exhale his name. They looked at each other. Kurt kept biting his lip, Blaine took this as an invitation. He lowered himself fully onto Kurt and slid his tongue into his open mouth.

This broke the threshold. Kurt's hands were all over Blaine; in his hair, on his neck, down his back. Moaning, he dug his nails into his flesh, and Blaine let out a startled cry. On reflex, he slammed his cock into Kurt, and the two boys' sounds of pleasure mixed together. _That_ – Kurt wanted more of _that_. Grabbing his ass with his hands, he began pulling him harder, and faster, and closer to him – inside of him. Blaine bit Kurt's bottom lip as he continued to furiously pump into him.

"More…" Kurt cried out. "Please!"

"Oh my gooodddd…" Blaine panted, obliging. He reached his hand between them and took hold of Kurt's erect member. He was practically deafened by Kurt's reaction as he both stroked and fucked him with a rough and animal intensity.

"Ohhhh, oh fuck!" Kurt screamed, and began using words that surely would've gotten him expelled from McKinley.

Blaine was in a frenzy now. They both were. He could feel that he was going to cum again soon, and he was past the point of no return. From the way Kurt was twitching in his hand, he knew it wouldn't take much longer for him either. All he needed – wanted – was one last thing. "Say my name," Blaine ordered huskily, and Kurt stared up at him, intoxicated and delirious.

"Ahh!" Kurt hissed.

Blaine sucked on a delicate spot on Kurt's neck, right below his ear, and then drove his teeth into his skin. Kurt gasped. Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's ear and choked out, "Say. My. Name."

"Blaine! Oh, fuck, Blaine!" Kurt screamed, and said his name six, maybe seven more times – along with a string of profanities, and some praises to a god he didn't believe existed. Blaine came undone. He buried his head into Kurt's neck and released a loud groan, laced with heavy gasps, as he spilled himself deep inside of his lover. Still rubbing Kurt's cock, the older of the two was quick to follow. He became overcome by the sensation of… what can only be described as fireworks. He fell apart. His eyes widened and he could produce no sound; he dug his nails back into Blaine's ass and all the air was sucked out of his lungs. He shuddered as the delicious waves of his first orgasm passed through his limbs, starting in his groin and stretching out to the tips of his fingers and toes.

The two boys lay there for a minute or so, panting, regaining their breath, and slowing their racing hearts. Blaine collapsed to Kurt's side and wiped the sweat off his face. Kurt looked at him and they both laughed, breathless. Their pupils were still dilated. "I… I just…" Kurt tried to say.

Blaine nodded. "I know…" he breathed. "Wow."

He got up and ran to the washroom to discard the used condom. He grabbed a cloth for Kurt from the closet in the hallway and returned. Handing it to him, he motioned to the mess on his stomach. "Sorry about that," Blaine said, feeling guilty. Kurt frowned as he wiped himself off, but then laughed. "Not a problem," he replied. "See? All clean."

Blaine lied back down on the bed. He rested his head in his hand and smiled warmly at his boyfriend. "Did you…?" he asked awkwardly, gesturing downwards.

Kurt didn't follow. "Did I what?"

"You know…umm…finish…down there? I heard that that's possible; there's like a g-spot there or something."

Kurt shook his head. "No. Is that a bad thing?"

Blaine laughed and took his hand. "No, not at all. I think we did really well for our first time. Besides, we'll have plenty of time to practice."

Kurt flushed. Had they not just finished? How could Blaine get him all excited again so quickly? "Maybe someday… I could try doing all that stuff to _you_…" Kurt said slowly, and Blaine's lip twitched. He knew Blaine might not be ready for that yet, so he quickly added, "Not anytime soon though!"

But Blaine just leaned forward and kissed him swiftly on the lips. "I'll try anything with you." Kurt smiled; Blaine smiled. He entwined his fingers with Kurt's and then felt a sense of peace wash over him. "I love you, you know," he said gently.

Kurt smiled. "I know. I love you, too."

Blaine looked off and became lost in thought. "'People who were meant to be together…'" Blaine suddenly murmured.

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion. "Hmm?"

Blaine laughed, not realizing he'd spoken his thoughts out loud like that. "It's, uh, it's one of my favourite quotes. It never had much meaning to me, though, until… until I met you. Umm, it goes, 'People who were meant to be together will always find their way back to each other –'"

"'They make detours in life,'" Kurt cut in softly, "'but they are never lost.'"

Blaine smiled. Of course Kurt knew that quote. He lifted Kurt's hand to his mouth and brushed his knuckles with his lips. "Yes, exactly," he murmured, before touching Kurt's chin and pulling him in for another kiss.

_Can I just be with you forever?_ Blaine wanted to ask. Instead, he closed his eyes, took in the smell of Kurt's cologne, and shampoo, and that essence that was somehow, undeniably _Kurt_ – and he wondered how he ever managed to have anything so perfect in his life.


End file.
